Yule
by Albagarnie
Summary: *Fanfic navideño* Hubo tres Yule que Frodo no quiso celebrar...
1. Primera estrofa

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Tenía ganas de, este año, subir un fic por navidad, como hice el año pasado. Pero al principio no se me ocurría nada, y pensé que no lo iba a escribir. Pero estuve escribiendo un fic de varios drabbles, donde uno trataba sobre Yule, y me gustó la historia y decidí escribirlo en forma de one-shots.**

 **Serán tres historias, y las subiré durante tres días. ¡Gracias por leer, y felices fiestas!**

* * *

La nieve caía, y los hobbits la cruzaban sin temor, viajaban de un lugar a otro de la Comarca para poder encontrarse con sus familiares. Era lo que debían hacer en esas fechas, reunirse todos, comer juntos, celebrando el solsticio de invierno y la llegada del año nuevo.

En casa Brandi, muchos familiares estaban ya allí, pero aún más tenían que llegar. Y en esas fechas la casa se llenaba más que ningún otro día, en cualquier cumpleaños. Todos deseaban verse, reunirse y celebrar.

Aunque aquel año, no todos. Porque toda la felicidad de esa fiesta, en alguna ocasión podía traer también melancolía.

Frodo se levantó tarde la mañana del primer día de Yule. Nadie había ido a despertarlo, ni él quería. Aquella era una fiesta que siempre le había gustado. Cada año sus padres lo llevaban a casa Brandi a pasar las fiestas, y se divertía con sus primos y veía a familiares con los que no se encontraba el resto del año.

Pero aquel año…

Sus padres habían muerto hacía varios meses. Pensaba que el peor momento ya había pasado, ya lloraba menos, pero con la llegada de Yule el dolor había vuelto.

No quería encontrarse con todos sus familiares, y que no pudieran tratarlo con el mismo cariño que a sus demás primos, que tuvieran que tener mucho cuidado con él, por lo que le había pasado. Que todos le dijeran que lo sentían, mientras celebraban y estaban felices, cuando él ya no podía estarlo.

A pesar de estar sólo en su habitación, Frodo miró por la ventana y vio la nieve, y los hobbits yendo a la puerta. Escuchaba las risas y las bienvenidas abajo. Y recordó lo alegremente que los habían recibido los años que había ido con sus padres. Ya no podía compartir esa alegría, ya no podría celebrar esa fiesta con sus padres nunca más.

Escondiendo la cabeza entre las sábanas, Frodo lloró silenciosamente.

* * *

-¡Bilbo! No esperábamos que vinieras. Con la nieve, todo el camino desde Hobbiton…

-¡No podía perderme vuestra Yule aquí, Esmeralda! Aunque tenga que recorrer toda la Comarca congelada, no pienso pasar las fiestas solo.

Era una de las pocas veces, junto con su cumpleaños, que Bilbo se permitía salir de su cómoda soledad y encontrarse con su familia y amigos, como un hobbit más.

-Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros. Puedes llevar tu equipaje a una habitación de invitados, oh, no pesa apenas. Están por ese ala. Esta noche será la primera cena de Yule, la estamos preparando, aunque no por eso dejamos las otras comidas. Todavía quedan algunos familiares por venir, aunque casi todos estarán por la noche. Mi marido y yo nos estamos encargando de recibirlos, anoche muchos tuvimos que estar preparando las habitaciones…

-Bien, bien –dijo Bilbo-. Dime, Esmeralda, ¿Frodo está en su habitación?

* * *

Frodo escuchó pasos en el corredor, y enseguida dos personas hablando en su puerta. Temiendo que pudieran descubrirle y que quisieran sacarlo de su habitación, rápidamente se secó los ojos y se metió debajo de las sábanas, dando la espalda a la puerta.

Se encogió más cuando, segundos después, escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

-Buenos días, Frodo –le dijo la voz llena de tacto de su tía-. Feliz Yule. ¿Todavía no te has levantado?

-Lo siento, tía Esmeralda –respondió el niño, sin girarse y envolviéndose cada vez más en las sábanas-. Ayer estuve un rato en la nieve, y no me encuentro muy bien… -fingió una tos.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte descansando, si quieres… -dijo, con una voz algo derrotada, sabiendo que Frodo no querría celebrar las fiestas; y fue a cerrar la puerta. Pero no se escuchó el sonido cerrándose, sino que alguien más entró a la habitación.

Frodo se encogió más en las mantas, sólo queriendo que lo dejaran. Pero levantó ligeramente la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de su visitante.

-Buenos días, muchacho. Quería venir a felicitarte, aunque tuviera que ser en tu cama.

-¿Bilbo?

El hobbit sonrió cuando el niño se giró hacia él, y fue a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Dices que no te encuentras bien? Ven, déjame que te vea.

Frodo se apartó ligeramente cuando Bilbo acercó la mano hacia él, pero al final Bilbo le puso una mano en la barbilla y consiguió que levantara la cabeza.

-A ver… mírame, di aaah… bien, déjame verte los pies… -consiguió quitar las mantas con las que se tapaba Frodo, y ese se sintió algo avergonzado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber conseguido limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro del todo.

-No, definitivamente esto no tiene buena pinta. Creo que es mejor que no salgas de la cama en todo el día –dijo, y Frodo lo miró extrañado-. Pero toma, creo que tengo aquí algo que te hará sentir mejor. Acércame mi bolsa.

Frodo fue a coger la bolsa que Bilbo había dejado al pie de la cama, y notó que no pesaba mucho. Se la dio a Bilbo, y este sacó una caja de ella. Le dijo a Frodo que la abriera, y encontró que eran algunos de los dulces que se preparaban en Yule. Pero el niño apretó los labios.

-No tengo hambre… -dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la caja. Pero Bilbo lo detuvo.

-Vamos, prueba alguno. No los he preparado yo, sino mi vecina, su familia me lo ha regalado.

Finalmente terminó convenciendo al niño, quien por cortesía se decidió a probar uno. Y cuando lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos de lo delicioso que estaba.

-¡Estará muy contenta de que te hayan gustado! Pero no son demasiados, y creo que se acabarían muy pronto si se los dejáramos al resto de la familia. Es mejor que deje mi bolsa aquí… -la dejó entreabierta sobre la cama, y Frodo pudo ver que también había un libro dentro. Le parecía haberlo visto alguna vez en su biblioteca. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, y sin una palabra, lo sacó y se lo puso en las manos.

Frodo vio la portada, dorada, y tras dudar unos segundos empezó a hojear las primeras páginas. Tenían una cuidada letra y de vez en cuando alguna detallada ilustración. Intentó leer lo que ponía al pie de los dibujos, pero no consiguió entender las letras. Debía de ser élfico, y por eso le pidió a Bilbo que lo tradujera.

Conocía ya muchas de esas historias, sobretodo de boca de Bilbo cuando lo había visitado, pero verlas en ese precioso libro fue diferente. Por eso Bilbo y Frodo se pusieron sobre la cama y empezaron a leerlo y a apreciar cada detalle.

Después de un rato hojeando ese libro, una de sus tías llamó a la puerta, avisando de la comida. Hicieron como que no la escucharon, y para aquel día les bastó con unos pocos dulces de Yule.

Un rato después, dejaron el libro, pero todavía no salieron de la habitación. Bilbo consiguió que Frodo se quitara la ropa de dormir para vestirse, y entonces abrió la ventana y cogieron y jugaron con la nieve que se había quedado en el alféizar, y los carámbanos que habían salido. Y entre esta y más cosas pasaron la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Habían pasado todo el primer día de Yule en la habitación de Frodo, sin nadie más que ellos dos, no necesitaron más. Y así lo terminaron.

Frodo, somnoliento, volvió a meterse en la cama, y le preguntó a Bilbo si podía leerle otra vez alguna de las historias del libro.

Fue leyéndole, mientras el niño se iba durmiendo en su regazo. Y cuando sus ojos ya casi estaban cerrados, lo dejó en la almohada y lo arropó. Sin embargo, todavía no se apartó de su lado.

Y casi ya atrapado en su sueño, Frodo le habló mientras bostezaba, y su mirada volvía a ser melancólica.

-A veces los hecho mucho de menos…

-Lo sé, Frodo, lo sé –le dijo acariciándole suavemente la cabeza-. Pero ellos no querrían que tú estuvieras triste. Sé que es difícil, pero… pronto los recordarás con cariño, y hoy es un día para tenerlos contigo –le sonrió, mientras el niño terminaba de dormirse-. Feliz Yule, Frodo…


	2. Segunda estrofa

**Es nochebuena, y aquí os traigo la segunda parte de mi fic. Mañana subiré la última de estas tres sencillas historias. ¡Que disfrutéis todos las fiestas!**

* * *

Merry revisó el correo una y otra vez, buscando si habían recibido la carta que esperaba. Y lo hizo hasta que su madre se lo quitó de las manos.

-¿Hay alguna carta de Frodo? –preguntó, todavía sin abandonar la esperanza.

-Lo siento, Merry –le respondió. El chico suspiró, y se marchó a su habitación. Allí estaba Pippin, saltando encima de su cama. Los Tuk habían llegado a casa Brandi para pasar Yule ahí, y él compartía habitación con su primo. Pippin dejó de saltar cuando vio a Merry entrar, negando con la cabeza. Al momento supo lo que significaba.

-¿No ha respondido? –dijo, y su voz sonó triste. Merry volvió a negar.

Días antes, ellos dos le habían mandado una carta a Frodo, preguntándole cómo iba a celebrar Yule, y si iba a ir a casa Brandi. Normalmente, la había celebrado con Bilbo, o habían ido ellos dos juntos. Pero pocos meses atrás, Bilbo se había marchado, y la última vez que lo habían visto no estaba seguro de si iría a verles por Yule.

-¿Es porque no va a venir, verdad? –dijo Pippin con voz llorosa-. Va a quedarse en Bolsón Cerrado, solo, ni siquiera celebrará Yule. ¡Y no lo vamos a ver!

El niño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y Merry fue a su cama y le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, Pip. Igual sí que viene, igual la carta se ha perdido… –dijo tratando de consolarle, aunque ni él mismo creía lo que decía.

-Pero solo queda un día para que empiece Yule, y casi todo el mundo ha venido ya…

-Lo sé, pero a lo mejor llega tarde… -continuó diciendo, pero al final suspiró, como sintió que Pippin empezaba sollozar en su pecho.

-Quiero que venga Frodo. Yule no va a ser lo mismo sin él… y no quiero que la pase sólo, sin celebrarla con nadie…

Merry se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a Pippin. Quería que Frodo estuviera con ellos, aquella era una fiesta que siempre les había gustado celebrar juntos. Era Yule, no podía pasarla solo en su casa…

-¿No podemos hacer nada? –preguntó Pippin-. ¿No podemos intentar convencerle…?

-Pero Pippin –respondió, cogiéndole por los hombros y levantándole para que le mirara. A pesar de que también estaba triste, era el mayor y sentía que tenía que actuar de forma madura-. Frodo está en Bolsón Cerrado, no podríamos hablar con él. ¡Ir tan lejos! No, es imposible, si ni siquiera tenemos un carro…

Pero entonces, se encontró con que Pippin lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Y ya no tenía lágrimas en ellos, sino una mirada especial, la que ponía cada vez que planeaba con él una travesura. Y en aquel momento Merry se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando, y al momento negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, Pippin. Está en Hobbiton, de ninguna manera…

-¿Te imaginas si fuéramos? No se podría negar, seguro que celebraría Yule con nosotros…

-Pippin… -empezó a decir Merry, preparado para negarse. Pero entonces su primo puso una cara adorable, que llevaba practicando durante años, cada vez que quería algo. Y Merry no podía evitar que le enterneciera el corazón, sobre todo cuando estaban en esas fechas.

Y al final, respiró hondo, negó con la cabeza, y mandó a paseo toda la madurez con la que debía actuar con su primo.

Lo cogió de la mano, y saltaron de la cama.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Sam estaba terminando los últimos trabajos del día en el jardín. Mientras se encargaba de una planta de acebo, descubrió una pequeña rama de hojas muy verdes y frutos rojos y redondos, y con cuidado la cortó.

-¿Para la decoración de Yule, Sam?

El hobbit se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su señor, y estuvo a punto de devolver la rama al acebo de no haberla cortado ya. Pero Frodo se acercó, y contempló la planta junto a él. Después de unos segundos, Sam se decidió a preguntarle algo en lo que llevaba pensando todo el día.

-Entonces, señor Frodo, ¿usted no va a salir de Hobbiton, ni a celebrar Yule?

El rostro de Frodo se ensombreció ligeramente, y al momento Sam se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Sin embargo, él respondió con sencillez.

-Sin Bilbo, no podría celebrarla aquí… y no creo que tenga ya tiempo de ir a casa Brandi. Pero Sam, dime, ¿cómo la vais a celebrar vosotros? –pareció querer cambiar de tema, y Sam inmediatamente respondió.

-Este año la celebración será en nuestro agujero. Vendrán todos nuestros parientes, por parte de padre y de madre, y algunos amigos también…

-Vaya, ¿vuestro agujero es tan grande como para acoger a tantas personas?

-Estamos organizándolo. Tendré que compartir habitación con mis hermanos, y puede que con algunos primos también…

Frodo asintió, y pronto volvió a meterse en Bolsón Cerrado, aquel agujero tan grande en el que durante Yule sólo estaría él. A ratos se preguntaba si había sido acertada su decisión de no celebrar Yule ni ir a ver a ninguno de sus parientes. Seguro que en casa Brandi lo habrían esperado… Pero negó con la cabeza. Fuera o no correcta la decisión, ya era tarde como para enmendarla. Sólo quedaba un día antes de que Yule comenzara.

* * *

-¿Lo tienes todo? –preguntó Merry, mientras veía que Pippin se cargaba al hombro su hatillo. Lo abrió, y vio lo que había dentro. Comida, sobre todo, por si el viaje se alargaba; algunos pañuelos y demás mathoms. Merry se cargó el suyo, más práctico, y volvió a contar las monedas que tenía antes de metérselas en el bolsillo.

Una de sus tías les había dado algo de dinero por Yule, y pensaban gastarlo todo en pagar al cochero que los llevaría a Bolsón Cerrado. Todavía era por la mañana, si se daban prisa talvez llegarían para la noche. Pero antes tenían que salir de casa Brandi.

Había una ventana al final del pasillo que Merry había usado para escabullirse cuando era más pequeño. Pippin salió por ahí, con los hatillos, y acordaron que se encontrarían en el camino, algo lejos de la puerta. Fue con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto, mientras Merry salía de casa Brandi por la entrada principal, y tenía que enfrentarse a todos los familiares que intentarían retenerlo.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Merry y Pippin corrieron lejos de casa Brandi, hacia donde sabían que podían alquilar un carro. Merry fue al mostrador, se puso de puntillas para parecer más mayor, y empezó a hablar con el cochero. Finalmente consiguió que les llevaran a Hobbiton con el dinero que tenían.

Pero mientras iban, el cochero empezó a hablar.

-Bien, saldremos ahora y haremos noche en alguna posada del camino. Por la mañana llegaremos…

-¿Por la mañana? –lo cortó Merry de repente-. ¡Pero pensé que podríamos llegar a Hobbiton por la noche!

-Pero eso sería ir de forma muy urgente, algunos caminos están helados, los ponys se cansarían… Tenemos que cobrar un poco más a los que tienen tanta prisa.

-¿Más? ¡Pero os hemos dado todo lo que tenemos, ni siquiera nos queda para pagarnos la posada…!

Merry se paró, cuando notó que Pippin le tocaba el brazo. Y al girarse, vio que su primo apretaba algo en la mano, tímidamente. La abrió, y mostró dos monedas.

-Pensé que podríamos comprarle a Frodo algún regalo por el camino, pero… esto es más importante.

Merry sonrió, y rápidamente le enseñó las monedas al cochero. Este las miró, pensativo, y Pippin aprovechó para poner de nuevo su adorable mirada.

-Por favor, tenemos que llegar esta noche. Es Yule…

El cochero se lo pensó durante un momento más, antes de asentir finalmente, y decirles que subieran. Pippin no pudo contener un grito de alegría, y Merry le revolvió el pelo cuando subieron al carro. Lo iban a conseguir, iban a ver a Frodo.

El camino en carro se les hizo muy largo, sobre todo a Pippin, quien no paraba de preguntarse cuanto faltaba. El hielo en algunas zonas había dificultado el camino, lo que hizo el viaje algo más largo. Pero el cochero les prometió que llegarían lo antes posible y no pararían. De vez en cuando, se entretenían hablando de lo que podrían hacer al llegar, o cantando canciones, hasta que el cochero les avisó de que ya habían llegado a Hobbiton.

Merry conocía el camino hasta Bolsón Cerrado, y bajaron del carro ahí. Era casi de noche, y el cochero no tenía que trabajar más. Empezaron a correr hacia el agujero.

Cuando llegaron, las luces estaban apagadas, y no había ninguna decoración fuera de la casa, a diferencia de las otras. Eso los apenó un poco, pero a la vez les dio más ganas de visitarle.

Llamaron a la puerta todo lo fuerte que pudieron, no les importaba despertarle. Y cuando tras un rato Frodo abrió, no le dio tiempo ni a reconocerlos, antes de que los hobbits se lanzaran sobre él.

-¡Frodo! ¡Feliz Yule!

Antes de que pudieran evitarlo, los tres hobbits cayeron al suelo, sobre una alfombra.

-¡Merry, Pippin! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sus primos no contestaron sin antes abrazarle. Y sus palabras, aunque sorprendidas, habían estado también llenas de alegría.

-¡Venimos a por ti, Frodo!

-¡No podíamos pasar Yule sin ti!

Frodo se sentó en el suelo, mirándoles al fin al rostro. Y después de la sorpresa de habérselos encontrado en la puerta, pudo empezar a hablarles.

-Pero, ¿cómo habéis venido? ¿Están vuestros padres aquí también?

-No, hemos venido solos, nos ha traído un cochero.

En un principio, Frodo se preocupó, pero vio sus rostros llenos de ilusión, y comprendió que se habían escapado de casa, habían hecho todo el camino desde casa Brandi solos, por ir con él. Y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, y se emocionaba.

Con lágrimas de ternura en los ojos, los abrazó con más fuerza, les besó la frente, y durante unos minutos no quiso soltarlos. Aunque no había querido celebrar Yule, ella misma había llegado a su casa.

Descubrió que sus primos no habían comido apenas desde que habían salido de los Gamos, y fueron a la cocina a preparar una pequeña cena de Yule, que aunque en tamaño no se podía comparar con las cenas en casa Brandi, estaba preparada con la misma ilusión. Avivó el fuego del salón, y se sentaron allí. Frodo tenía a un primo a cada lado, y pasaron la noche entre risas, celebrando Yule y cantando. Y el hogar que horas antes había estado vacío ahora se llenaba de alegría.

Después del agotador viaje, sus primos empezaron a tener sueño al cabo de un rato, y Frodo se acurrucó con ellos en el sofá y los cubrió a todos con una manta. La calidez de la leña y el aroma de los dulces y del acebo los arrullaron toda la noche.

* * *

Y aquella visita había sido suficiente para que a la mañana siguiente Frodo se levantara y se preparara para ir a casa Brandi, sintiendo unos grandes deseos de celebrar Yule con su familia. Pero mientras salían, Frodo se encontró con que Sam llegaba por la mañana al jardín, y fue corriendo hacia él. Pues había otra cosa que también había decidido.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces viniendo a trabajar? ¡Ya es Yule! –pareció que el jardinero le iba a contestar, pero él le habló antes. Había algo que tenía que decirle antes de irse-. Y por cierto, al final sí voy a celebrar Yule, me voy con mis primos a casa Brandi –dijo, trayéndolos junto a él.

-E…¡Eso es maravilloso, señor Frodo!

-El caso –continuó- es que durante estos días Bolsón Cerrado va a estar vacío. Y me gustaría que durante estas fiestas alguien pudiera mantenerlo caliente. Sam, si quieres puedes olvidarte de tus problemas de espacio, os dejo a ti y tu familia e invitados Bolsón Cerrado esta Yule. Ese va a ser mi regalo.

Sam al principio lo miró de forma incrédula, pero al escuchar sus ilusionadas palabras empezó a emocionarse.

-¿Lo… lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sam –le sonrió, justo antes de que tanto él como sus primos se lanzaran a abrazarle-. Feliz Yule.

Se despidieron, y mientras Sam fue, lleno de emoción, a contárselo a su familia, los tres primos empezaron su camino a casa Brandi, a celebrar una Yule que mucho se habían esforzado en que fuera feliz.


	3. Tercera estrofa

**Bien, es 25 de Diciembre, y aquí está la última de las historias. Gracias a todos por leer :)**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

Sam se asomó a la puerta en aquella mañana invernal, para descubrir que pequeños copos de nieve estaban empezando a caer del cielo. Rosita salió detrás de él, y lo abrazó con ternura. Sam sonrió, y también la abrazó, acariciando suavemente su vientre abultado.

-Feliz Yule, mi amor… -le susurró ella, llena de cariño. Miró alrededor, fijándose en todas las casa vecinas, y volvió a girarse hacia su marido-. Todos han puesto los adornos ya. Las fiestas empiezan mañana, ¿no deberíamos adornar nosotros también?

El rostro de Sam cambió ligeramente cuando dijo eso, pero Rosita no se percató, y continuó hablando.

-Este agujero es grande, seguro que puede acoger a todos nuestros familiares. Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenía suficiente espacio para todos los niños que íbamos a tener –sonrió, acariciándose el vientre-. Tu padre y tus hermanos vendrán, y toda mi familia también…

Pero Rosita dejó de hablar, conforme se dio cuenta de que Sam no la escuchaba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

Sam no respondió, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa para no preocuparla, y segundos después volvió a entrar a la casa.

Metió más leña en el fuego, para calentar la casa todo lo posible. Después, empezó a recorrer los pasillos de Bolsón Cerrado.

Sólo quedaba un día para que comenzara Yule… Lo pensaba, y no podía evitar contagiarse de la alegría de esas fechas, pero sentía también un pesar. Y era por Frodo, quien no sabía si querría celebrarlas, si podría disfrutarlas.

Todavía recordaba muy recientemente lo que le había ocurrido el pasado 6 de octubre, y temía que Frodo no se hubiera recuperado del todo de la guerra. Quizá necesitara más tiempo, y no debiera ir presionándole con grandes celebraciones como Yule.

Pasó con cuidado a su estudio, donde Frodo estaba, como solía, sentado trabajando en su libro. Descubrió que allí hacía un poco más de frío que en el resto de la casa, y con cuidado fue a pasarle una manta por los hombros. En aquel momento Frodo pareció percatarse de su presencia, y le sonrió.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, y poniéndole la mano en el hombro se inclinó ligeramente para ver lo que estaba escribiendo. Hablaron de un par de cosas sencillas, como cada vez que Sam iba a visitarle mientras escribía, y se marchó. No se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre Yule.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde una respuesta que esperaban llegó. El matrimonio estaba en el salón, Rosita tejía unos pequeños calcetines, para el bebé, que estaba convencida de que iba a ser niño. Sam la miraba tejer, cuando de repente ella preguntó:

-Dime, Sam, ¿has pensado algún nombre?

Ciertamente lo había pensado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y el hobbit se levantó para abrir. No esperaba lo que se encontró detrás de la puerta.

-¡Feliz Yule, Sam! –exclamaron los dos hobbits que había fuera, y Pippin se lanzó a abrazarlo. Merry entró, y fue a abrazar a Rosita con mayor delicadeza.

Ella sonreía, llena de alegría por su visita, pero Sam los miraba demasiado sorprendido. Pues no había falta preguntar por qué habían ido allí, ni cuanto pensaban quedarse. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos hobbits ya estaban colgando en la puerta una corona.

-¿Cómo no habéis decorado todavía? ¡Sam, mañana empieza Yule!

Sam fue hacia la puerta, y los tres hobbits ya habían salido, y estaban empezando a decorar todo el exterior. Se dio cuenta de que Merry llevaba debajo del brazo una caja llena de adornos, y se estaban encargado de ponerlos. Más que como los que había en las demás casas, aquellos tenían un aire élfico, quizás.

-Voy a cortar un poco de acebo –dijo Rosita, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

-Bien, yo me encargo de este techo… Pip, ve dándome los adornos.

Sam miró a su alrededor, a cada hobbit en su tarea, y comprendió que inevitablemente, Yule había llegado a su casa

-¿Qué hago yo?

-Cariño, tú tienes que encargarte de avisar a Frodo.

* * *

Mientras escribía, Frodo deslizaba de vez en cuando la mirada a la ventana, la nieve y las casas adornadas, los niños corriendo y todos los hobbits llenos de alegría. Y de vez en cuando, aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquello era por lo que habían luchado, por devolver la felicidad a la Comarca. Y le alegraba, aunque sabía que no había sido para él. Era una decisión que ya estaba tomada, a pesar de lo triste que era. Sin embargo, todavía había en él un pequeño deseo de disfrutar la alegría con sus amigos, los días que le quedaban.

Y mientras pensaba eso, escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de él.

-Señor Frodo… -habló la tímida voz de Sam-. Sus primos han venido, están decorando fuera… Si quiere, puede unirse a nosotros para preparar Yule…

Contra lo que Sam esperaba, Frodo se giró en su silla, y había en su rostro una sonrisa radiante y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

No fueron sólo Merry y Pippin. Al día siguiente, y los que quedaban de Yule, los pasaron recibiendo gente, amigos y familiares que no dejaban de hospedarse en esa casa, y raras eran las horas en las que no sonaba ni una vez la puerta. Frodo llegó a comparar aquello con el día en que Bolsón Cerrado había sido invadido por enanos, que Bilbo le había contado tantas veces.

Aquella noche fue la primera fiesta de Yule, y después de pasar la tarde cocinando todos los hobbits se reunieron a la mesa, ocupando más sillas de las que había en Bolsón Cerrado.

Y después de la cena, todos continuaron en la fiesta, que no les dejaría dormir. Y muchos salieron a bailar, o a jugar a cualquier juego. Otros hacían música, o cantaban las canciones de esa estación. Sam sacó a bailar a Rosita, bajo la sonriente mirada de Frodo, y cuando ella se cansó fue acomodada en un gran sillón con escabel.

Vieron también como en un juego, Merry se dedicaba a perseguir, entre todos, a la muchacha a la que estaba cortejando, Estela. Y Pippin dejó un momento las canciones y la comida, para ir con otra joven, Diamante, bajo el muérdago que Rosita había colocado en la puerta. Pues la hobbit no había olvidado cuando Pippin cogió el ramo en su boda, y su mirada sólo se pudo dirigir a Diamante.

El tío Hamfast Gamyi, con los huesos cansados de tanta celebración, llegó un momento en el que se sentó junto a los niños, y empezó a contarles historias. Un rato después Sam se le unió. Y mientras les hablaba sobre su propia aventura, Merry y Pippin intervinieron, pues ellos también querían contar sus grandes heroicidades. Y todo esto lo hicieron entre las risas de los niños.

Y continuaron bailando y riendo, celebrando Yule con alegría, hasta que altas horas de la noche se hicieron, y muchos se fueron ya a dormir en algunas de las innumerables habitaciones.

Pero Frodo y Sam todavía se quedaron despiertos un momento, y aquella noche la luna estaba llena, como si quisiera iluminar el camino de Yule. Salieron al jardín, con unas copas en las manos. La luna iluminaba los adornos, dándoles a la nieve y los carámbanos un brillo plateado. Frodo y Sam brindaron a su luz, antes de abrazarse, y desearse una feliz Yule de todo corazón.

Mientras Frodo veía lo que esa fiesta había sido, toda la felicidad de había traído a sus seres queridos, deseó que todos los años pudieran ser así, y el espíritu de Yule llegara siempre a esa casa, incluso cuando él ya no estuviera.


End file.
